Passages
by lalapine
Summary: Mulder must find Scully, kidnapped by a bomber in the woods


TITLE - Passages  
AUTHOR - Tammy M. Parnell  
EMAIL ADDRESS: LaLapine@aol.com  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere, as long as my name's on it  
SPOILER WARNING: Pfaster, Modell, Barry all mentioned  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: S, R, A  
SUMMARY: Mulder/Scully romance. Mulder must find Scully, kidnapped by a bomber in the woods  
DISCLAIMER: The are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox Television, and the actors who portray them. Janis Ian's and No One Else Like You are used without permission.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story, so be gentle! But PLEASE send constructive feedback; all flames will be promptly extinguished. Hope you like it! Note: It was later turned into a Scarecrow & Mrs. King story as well. :)  
  
Passages   
by Tammy M. Parnell  


  


The caves. He must have her in the caves.Sweat dripped from Agent Fox Mulder's brow as his distraught eyes darted expectantly around the small clearing. He and his four-year partner, Dana Scully, had tracked the alleged bomber William Brody to these woods just outside of Baltimore. It had taken hours to find the old cabin whose ownership was under the Brody name but whose location was off the map. Research had indicated that Brody's family had spent summers up here when he was a child. Digging deeper, Scully discovered a well-kept government secret: Twenty years earlier, a family out hiking in these woods had stumbled upon something they shouldn't have–a secret weapons testing facility–and they had paid the price. Of course, these innocent people were unaware of this covert organization as its location was underground to protect it from the effects of the weapons tested above. The Brody family's timing had Mulder remarked to Scully when she told him that William's family ended up in the middle of a bomb test run. No one had seen the adults and two children on the underground video monitors, not until it was too late.  
  
The aftereffects of the bomb left the badly scarred boy an orphan. In an attempt at a cover-up, the government financed William's education, and he received a degree in science, eventually coming to work for the same facility which destroyed his family. Two years ago, the organization had been permanently closed down–and Brody was ready to use his well-learned skills. Seeking vengeance for his family's death, he studied further on bombs, learned how to construct them, and began to use them with deadly force. Searching little used computer databases, Scully had found this important link to the recent bombings of the homes of military officials. A composite sketch of the suspect received a positive ID as Brody.  
  
It was an excellent piece of research on his partner's end, and Mulder mentally kicked himself for not complimenting her on a job well done. Now he was afraid it might be too late.  
  
he shouted at his own reckless thoughts. he called into the wind as it wound smoothly through the darkness of the forest beyond. Running away from the cabin and towards the caves, Mulder prayed she was where he suspected.   
  
A sudden, intense heat rippled over his body, which was clad in jeans and a flannel shirt. The blinding light forced Fox to drop to the ground, shielding his eyes.  
  
Power, he thought bitterly. An ego boost along with vengeance. But how the hell does he do it?  
  
Mulder watched what was left of the cabin go up in flames, the remaining pieces having been blasted to various parts of the clearing. He had no doubt that once it cooled down the explosive device would be found. The mystery about this bomber was that no one could figure out how the weapons were set off. There were no timers and no evidence of a remote control link at any of the crime scenes. Fox had proposed it could be some sort of telepathy, mind control at work. Scully had scoffed this idea, he remembered, grinning in spite of himself.  
  
But his face shifted into seriousness as the realization hit him: What if Brody had somehow snuck Scully back to the cabin after Mulder had exited? Dread filled his hazel eyes, an innate fear of the flames intense with worry as to where his partner was. No one could have survived such a blast.  
  
Mulder jumped to his feet and began to run, refusing to listen to his fears. Brody was nearby, he could feel it. And he was undoubtably enjoying playing mind games with Mulder, though the agent had no choice but to take the bait. Scully's life depended on it.  
  


***  


  
Dana shifted uncomfortably against the cold, rough wall of the cave. It was damp and musty in the lantern-lit area, and she detected the scent of some nearby rotting animal corpse. She prayed Brody hadn't brought her to some kind of den. But then, Scully thought bitterly, maybe it would be a better way to die than whatever it was Brody had in mind for her.  
  
No, Dana, stop, she scolded herself. You are not going to die. Mulder's looking for you.  
  
A lump formed unwillingly in her throat as her chest tightened with worry. She had heard the explosion. Brody told her the cabin was rigged and that her partner was in it. She didn't believe him–she couldn't. Mulder _had_ to still be out there. He just had to be, and he would find her.  
  
Setting her mind on this faith, Dana let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and Brody glanced sharply in her direction. His six foot and bulky frame had overpowered her back at the cabin as both agents were caught by surprise when Brody jumped out from behind a shelf, pinning Scully to him with his gun.  
  
The pained look on Mulder's face when she was grabbed had reminded Scully of that of a beaten dog, and she had chided herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. Mulder was yet again going to blame himself, no matter how much she insisted it was not his fault. She hated that he did that to himself, and she knew that thoughts of her abduction and subsequent disappearance would be playing through his mind right now due to what he called his curse of a photographic memory. And there was the cancer...  
  
Scully's mind was harshly brought back to her present dilemma with a sharp blow to her ribs by Brody's heavily booted foot. She gasped for air as his shaggy face leaned down, an inch from her pale one. He roughly grasped her jaw, and she tried not to be sick from the fetid breath against her face. Though her hands were bound in front of her and not behind, she dared not try anything. Revenge was the only thing on this madman's mind, and killing as many people as he could nourished his perverse soul.  
  
Scully tried not to contemplate why she was, so far, spared. Feeling his steel grip on her cheeks made her wish a wild animal would indeed appear from a nearby den. Brody reveled in his power and position of absolute control, perhaps because he had been helpless as a child to save his family, Scully reflected.  
  
Missing pretty boy? Brody asked tauntingly, a growl seeming to emanate from the back of his throat. Just keep on missing him. He's never coming to get you. It's just the two of us now, sweetheart.  
  
Scully braced herself, trying to breathe evenly. Killing other people won't bring back your family.  
  
What do you know about it? Brody spat out. The only thing you've ever known taken from you for no reason! His subsequent grin sent a shiver through Scully. But you will know. Yes you will.  
  
He's not dead, Scully asserted, understanding his insinuation, her voice straining to sound unemotional.  
  
Oh yeah? Brody laughed loudly. Just wait and see. He shoved her roughly against the wall, and she winced as her head hit hard. But at least it was over for now.  
  


***  


  
Mulder ran blindly through the trees, ignoring the bark and branches that tore at his exposed face and arms. It was his warped way of punishing himself, and he relished in the pain. How could he have been so helpless? Scully had counted on him, and once again she'd been met with disappointment.  
  
Mulder ran faster as the painful images flashed through his acute mind: Scully's uncharacteristic loss of control after the Pfaster case, her expression of hurt during Modell's mind games, the photograph's depiction of her terror when Duane Barry had her in the trunk, her comatose form stretched out lifelessly on the hospital bed, and now this: her shock and helplessness when Brody had jumped out and grabbed her, successfully aiming a large, rough stone that hit Mulder dead on, causing him to sink into unconsciousness.  
  
Mulder winced slightly as he reminded himself of the ever growing purplish lump on his forehead. He hoped Brody had expected him to still be at the cabin during the explosion. With any luck, he'd presume the agent dead, and then get sloppy. Mulder clung to the hope that his partner was still alive as a lost boy holds on to his battered teddy bear.   
  
Scully must be alive, or Brody would have left her, too, to die by his latest bomb, he rationalized, urging his legs to keep going. She's gotta be in the caves... But as he wished this, he tried to ignore the growing concern in the back of his mind over the reason that Brody would want her alive.  
  
Just when it seemed his lungs would burst from the cruelty of the run, Mulder spied the entrance to the caves.  
  


***  


  
Scully observed Brody pacing back and forth before her. He seemed confused; she guessed her earlier comment had disturbed him.  
  
Good, she thought bitterly. Maybe he'll stay away from me now.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried not to think about her past abductions. When Duane Barry had crashed through her window and threw her in the car trunk, she thought not much else could happen to equal the fear she had felt. But then Donnie Pfaster had come along with his gruesome fetish. She had been afraid from the start, an unfamiliar panic gripping her senses. Shuddering at the memory, Dana realized her nightmare had nearly come true.  
  
But being locked up in Pfaster's house had only reminded her of her previous abduction, intensifying her fear. It had been a hell of a struggle, one perhaps she would not have won had Mulder not come in when he did. Seeing him flooded her with relief, but guilt as well. He had tried to get her to talk to him about her fear, but she had insisted she was fine. He didn't pressure, but when he found her pinned beneath Pfaster, he wouldn't accept her lie, nor had he ever again mentioned her breakdown when he made her look him in the eyes, causing her to collapse against him, sobbing her frustrations. He never viewed her as less of a person. Nor had she him, when she had repaid the favor at his mother's bedside.  
  
Dana thought back to a song, by Janis Ian, which was on a CD her sister had given to her:  


Everybody needs somebody they love best...  
Every heart is searching for a place to rest...  
Everybody shares a secret loneliness...  
The secret lies in learning how to share...  


  
Yes, Dana admitted thoughtfully to herself. It was hard for her to share her feelings, especially with Mulder. Funny, as he was closer to her than anyone, and she admitted to herself he was the one she loved best. But she was afraid of him being hurt. He's gone through enough without adding your burdens, she told herself.  


  
I used to be an island in stormy sea...  
Miles from the harbor of your company...  
I was locked on the rocks/I could not get free...  
Til I felt the waves of kindness/washing over me...  
  


Her mind drifted back to Donnie Pfaster. She had indeed felt like an island, her fears surrounding her. But Mulder had been patient, and his tenderness had helped her through it.  
  
It feels the same, Dana analyzed, thinking of her abductions. You would think all the times this has happened to me, I'd get used to it. But I just can't.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she knew it would do no good to break down now. Brody was watching her intently, sizing her up. She held his gaze as he spoke.  
  
You think you're pretty smart, don't you? You think you can be my shrink, we'll all live happily ever after. But like I said, little lady, it isn't going to happen. Brody approached her, revealing a razor in his right hand. Scully inhaled sharply at her sense of deja-vu.  
  
Brody knelt before her, and she held her head as far back as she could. The razor pressed lightly against the smooth skin of her neck, a trickle of blood running slowly from the fresh wound. He whispered evilly, You want to see what they did to me? She remained still, but jumped slightly when he yanked out a pair of scissors from his heavy jacket and began to savagely cut away at his unruly beard. The strands of dirty hair fell away on to Scully's lap. She swallowed hard as the razor flashed over the remaining stubble.  
  
See this?! He yelled into her face, her nose crinkling at the foul odor of his breath. Look at what they did to me! Just look! His rough voice pierced her ears at its proximity.  
  
Scully spoke evenly as she observed the terrible scaring covering Brody's face. It was wrong what they did to you. It was wrong for them to cover it up.  
  
You're one of them.  
  
No, I'm not. My partner's not. We'd like to help you.  
  
That's what THEYsaid! he jumped up and paced hurriedly in front of her. They said they wanted to help me. They said I could be somebody. It was an accident, they told me. No one had to know. Scully felt the pain radiating from the memories and was sorry for the young boy who'd lost so much. If only he had dealt with it a different way. If only they had gotten him the help he really needed.  
  
Scully spoke again. We want to help you now, William.  
  
No. NO! You want to lock me up. He again pushed his face against the agent's. I won't let you. I'm not leaving here, and neither are you.  
  
You've already killed ten times as many people as necessary to avenge your family. Innocent people, William. The killing has to stop somewhere.  
  
It will, he shook his head and laughed, a hollow, painful sound that bounced off the walls, echoing through the tunnels of the cave. First you. Then me. I'm the last to survive and the last to die.  
  
Fear visible in her pale blue eyes, Scully watched him remove a small device from his pocket. It appeared to be an explosive, and he stared at it in concentration.  
  
she said, breaking the eerie spell. He glanced at her, blood in his eyes. If we're going to die anyway, I want to know something.  
  
His expression turned curious.   
  
How do you do it? They both knew what she meant.  
  
He grinned a bit ruefully. I'm not sure. I knew I could do it, though. Ever since that bomb went off... It's like it gave me some of its power. I could make things explode with my mind. All I had to do was think. He laughed now, a memory recalled. That stupid teacher never did find out what blew up his lab.  
  
So all you have to do is find an incendiary device and concentrate? If she could just keep him talking! Maybe that would give Mulder time to find them.  
  
He nodded. Somehow I could make the molecules change, trigger a reaction. Then suddenly it was as if cold water had been sprayed in his face, the realization of where he was and what he was doing brought to the forefront of his brain. Nice try, he remarked harshly. For that, I may let you live after all.  
  
He walked away, but Scully was far from letting her guard down. As he left the area for one of the passages, she managed to scoot up against the wall to a standing position. She heard an eerie echo coming from the next cave over. I will die and be rid of this monster face. It's your turn to be the freak next door.  
  
The comment barely had time for Scully to register before the walls exploded around her.  
  


***  


  
Mulder yelled as the ground rumbled beneath him. Debris flew out of the cave, and the entrance began to crumble. The explosion was contained within the stone walls, but now Mulder was sure Scully was inside.  
  
With no regard to his own safety–after all, he told himself, what was he without Scully?–he dove through the crumbling dirt and tried to dodge stones beneath his feet.  
  
I've got to find her, his heart screamed. I can't let her down again. I can't lose her again. I need her. Scully, I need you.  
  
He came to a standstill where the tunnel divided into three passages. The intense heat came from the one furthest left. He paused only long enough to dislodge a small boulder blocking the entrance, noting the odor of gasoline mingling with the smoke.  
  
I'm coming, Scully! he yelled into the thick air, trying his best not to cough. But what he saw next stopped him in his tracks. The only visible entrance to another passage of the tunnel was red with flames. He could see them clearly from where he stood, and his heart tightened painfully.   
  
This is where Brody must have taken her, he thought angrily. He took her here to kill her.   
  
Mulder stared blankly into the flames, tears beginning to fall, as he realized just how easy it would be to let the smoke overcome him.  
  


***  


Scully spit dirt from her mouth as she painfully came to a sitting position. The explosion had knocked her quickly to the ground, causing her to land hard on her knees and arms, lightly hitting her head on the rocky floor. But she was alive.  
  
She tentatively moved her fingers and other joints before spying the metal reflecting against the lantern light. One of the lanterns had miraculously remained standing, and Scully used her advantage to investigate the metal. It was Brody's razor, lying right where he had dropped it. Grateful, Scully used it to unbind her hands, realizing that the entrance to her portion of the cave had been blocked by heavy boulders.  
  
From the smoke beginning to curl passed the rocks, and from the deafening explosion she had heard, Scully knew Brody had been successful in his quest at self-destruction. But she was grateful that he had underestimated the thickness of the cave's walls. The ensuing flames had not touched her closed-in area.  
  
Nearing where the entrance had been, Scully knew she had to somehow move the boulders and get out. Bracing herself, she clawed away at some of the lose rocks before she heard it: It sounded like a man's voice.  
  
she cried out as loud as her raspy voice would allow. Mulder, I'm in here!  
  
Down the passageway, lost in his twisted desire to become one with the flames, Mulder imagined he was hallucinating. Somewhere beyond the haze of his distant mind, someone was calling him. The next note snapped him out of his reverie. Scully was alive!  
  
He turned and ran towards her voice. he yelled.  
  
In here! she called from behind her rock wall.   
  
Stopping before the passage entrance he had presumed to be a dead end, he noticed now as he examined it more carefully, that there had been a cave-in. There was another entrance, after all. Brody had spared her for some reason. Or had he?  
  
Scully! Is Brody with you?  
  
Tears of relief came to her eyes to hear Mulder so close. No, he was in the explosion.  
  
Mulder's thankful sigh turned into a cough, and he realized they would have to move fast before their oxygen ran out. Are you hurt?  
  
No, I'm fine. She grinned in spite of herself. REALLY, Mulder, I promise. What about you?  
  
The smoke's getting worse. A lot of the passages are coming down. Let's start with the big rock.  
  
And so they cooperated, Scully pushing from within, Mulder trying to pull, until the giant rock gave way. Two rocks later, and the unstable pile collapsed, the rest of the stones tumbling down.  
  
Mulder called in concern, afraid she had been hit by the rocks.  
  
I'm fine! Here I come. She carefully placed her foot on one of the bottom rocks, her hand reaching over the top. Mulder was ready, and he clasped her hand tightly, helping her to his side.   
  
He glanced her over worriedly as she did him, but there was no time for greetings. Hands still clutched together, they raced towards the entrance of the caves with a prayer that the opening would not be sealed.  
  
They made their way through the thickening smoke and intense heat into clearer, cooler air. As they left the passage and entered into the main portion of the cave, they came to a standstill. The opening had been rather wide, but dirt was continuing to crumble from the ceiling, and they had had several near misses with falling rock. The entrance was now minuscule, rocks having tumbled into place. Miraculously, the light was emanating from a hole dead center of the boulders. Somehow, the rocks had lodged together, creating a precarious escape tunnel.  
  
Scully began hesitantly, knowing full well the likelihood of the top rocks crashing down on anyone who tried to get out.  
  
Come on, Scully. It's the only way. His stubborn hazel eyes pleaded with her. If they didn't get out now...   
  
She nodded, knowing her partner was right. I'll go first, she volunteered.  
  
Mulder shook his head. Before she could protest, he continued. You've been in here longer, you were here for the explosion... Scully you're weaker–  
  
Mulder, you are just as tired as I am. And I'll be damned if I have to be stuck here any longer than I have to.  
  
Mulder grinned in spite of himself as he let go of her hand and stood before the opening. I have the car keys.  
  
Scully rolled her eyes, accepting defeat, but concerned nonetheless. She was smaller, lighter. She could have tested it...That's exactly why Mulder doesn't want me to do it, she thought glumly. Be careful, she instructed.  
  
Who me? His lopsided grin smoothed out as he looked at her, wanting to say so much, but knowing time was too precious to waste. I'll see you in minute, partner.  
  
She nodded, keeping back, aware that rocks could come down on her as well. Don't make an ass out of yourself, Mulder.  
  
Too late, was the muffled reply as he hoisted himself into the opening.  
  
Scully mentally kicked herself. Why the hell did I say that? That's not what I meant! What am I so scared of? But she knew the answer to that. Sighing heavily she watched as Mulder's feet disappeared.  
  
Only a moment later, she heard his voice. Come on, Scully! I made it. It seems pretty stable.  
  
Looking through the hole, she saw his smiling face peering in at her. He held his hand out, and she boosted herself up, grimacing as her bruised ribs touched the rough edges. That's when the second explosion hit.  
  
Mulder's expression twisted with pain at the shock on his partner's face.   
  
Dana glanced behind her nervously. He's dead! How could he do it?_  
  
_ Mulder's voice shook her back to her current predicament.  
  
I'm coming, she assured him quickly as she scooted forward, barely missing a rock coming down on her. The opening was caving in from the power of the second blast. She felt the dirt raining on her coppery hair as someone grabbed her hand.   
  
Mulder had seen her uncertainty and had climbed back in from the other end. Gripping her hand tightly, he pulled her through, and they landed together on the leaf littered floor of the clearing, the forest only inches away. Mulder was thankful that the explosion was contained.  
  
Scully remembered suddenly as she slowly came to standing. He must have put gasoline in there. How else would the fire spread? I thought I smelled something funny. There's nothing else in there but rock and old bones.  
  
Mulder shook his head, his arms on Scully's shoulders. I don't care. Scully looked at him in surprise as his right hand gently caressed her dirty face. As long as you're all right.  
  
I'm fine, Mulder. But as Scully looked into his hazel eyes, both of them knew she was lying. I'll be okay, she assured him softly, noticing the moisture beginning to form in his own eyes.  
  
I thought I lost you again, Scully. I don't know what I would have done. He wrapped his arms gently around her disheveled form, and she didn't hesitate this time to return the gesture. It was a rare luxury for them to share such a comforting embrace, and Scully relished in the closeness. She never felt safer or more loved than when Fox Mulder held her in his strong, tender arms.  
  
Mulder let the tears fall silently, pressing her body close against his own. His heart raced from the effort of finding her and the overwhelming emotion he felt for this incredible woman. Gently pulling back, he tenderly brushed a loose strand of hair back from her face. His hand remained on her cheek as he whispered, I love you, Scully.  
  
The words barely registered to Dana as Mulder leaned in to her face, his breath sweet and distinctly Mulder, so unlike that of Brody. Her eyes glistened at the admission, her heart ready to burst with the tide of emotion within. When his lips touched her own, it was the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced, and she knew they had come to a new passage in their relationship, one that would be a hard road to travel, but one they would take out of their hearts' necessity.  
  
Mulder pulled slowly away to look into the pools of her pale blue eyes. He had that scared dog look about him again, and Dana quickly put his fears to rest.  
  
I love you, too, Mulder. At his incredulous smile, she leaned in to him this time, and their kiss was one of a long denied passion, of an internal heat so intense it rivaled the glowing fire within the caves.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
After an overnight hospital stay, the agents were given a clean bill of health, and Scully invited Mulder over for a dinner celebration, as she had called it.  
  
He had grinned at this as he whispered devilishly into her ear, What are we celebrating?  
  
You'll have to wait and see, she'd replied with a wink.  
  
Now they were settling in as the pasta finished cooking, Mulder pouring the champagne. He held his glass up for a toast. To us, he said simply.  
  
To us, she agreed with a smile. After a sip, she broached the subject on her troubled mind. It's not going to be easy.  
  
Mulder acknowledged. But has anything ever been easy for us?  
  
She had to admit with a laugh that Mulder was right. Okay, okay. Let's not talk about it. This is our night, not the Bureau's. And, she continued in a quiet voice, not my cancer's, either.  
  
Mulder replied softly, his hand instantly covering hers as if to protect her from the disease hidden within her. How bout some music?  
  
Scully got up and smiled to herself, determined not to let their demons interrupt this night. She chose her sister's CD and skipped to track three. Missy gave me this one, she told him softly.  
  
Mulder nodded, knowing it must have a lot of personal meaning for his partner. She went into the kitchen to check on the pasta. He followed.  
  
Let me help, Scully.  
  
It's okay. The table's already set, I just need to serve us.  
  
I'll do it, he insisted, but Dana stopped him with a finger to his chest.  
  
When you cook for me, you can serve the food. But this is my dinner. You're my guest. So go sit down.  
  
Yes, ma'am, he joked as he watched her fill the plates. But I hate brussel sprouts, knowing full well she had not fixed any.  
  
She laughed, and Mulder relished in her smile. It was so rare for her to be completely happy, he reflected sadly. His ears took note of the song ending on the CD and the next one beginning. He listened to the haunting melody of Janis Ian's No One Else Like You.  
  
I have spent a lifetime learning how to cry  
And how to make the most of every sad goodbye  
I thought forever would never be mine  
And I'd be lonely til the end of time  
So baby I'm amazed that it can feel like this  
From coffee in the morning to a good night kiss  
You're really making up for all the love I missed  
I put it all behind cause I know you're mine  
Now that you are mine...  
  
He looked up at Scully who'd been watching his face change as he listened to the lyrics. My God, Scully–this is us, he said simply.  
  
Dana's eyes misted up at this comment. Temporarily forgetting the dinner, she went to him, and he held her close against his heart, dancing to the words that touched their souls.  
  
There's no one else like you  
No one like you  
No one that loved me the way you do  
Through all the darkness  
I've always known this  
One thing is true  
There's no one else like you.  
  
She looked up briefly, her voice filled with emotion. I love you, Mulder. He tightened his embrace, kissing the top of her head.  
  
How can I imagine life without your love  
Living on a memory wouldn't be enough  
Who could I turn to when times were tough  
I'd be standing in the shadow/going on without you  
I really wouldn't want to  
I never want to...  
  
Mulder listened to the last haunting words of the song as he looked down at his partner. I love you, too, Scully. More than you'll ever know.   
  
She reached up to kiss him then, and he returned her embrace as they lost themselves in each other, dinner completely forgotten.  
  
THE END  



End file.
